Jade Meridia Sheogorath
by Thorfaxdragonkin
Summary: being raised by two daedric princes Jade returns to the wizarding world. Let us hope that some live. Femharry Manipulative Albus Angry god like creatures. protective dads and mind-rape sounds fun
1. Chapter 1

Sheogorath looked up from his staff as it rested in his hands. Nothing was fun any more sure the fights with Jyggalag were still entertaining, they had helped keep each other at the peak of thier skills with their spars everyday. But even that was starting to get old.

He sighed it was only to be expected since he had taken his postion from Jyggalag when he freed him. He was still the most powerful man in Nirn and now one of the most powerful Daedra to ever live. He had started a war with his fellow daedric princes and defeated them all. Now he was no longer a Prince but a King!

He listened to the others bitch and whine about his new laws. Boethia, Mehrunes Dagon, and Molag Bal bitched the most as he had told them that they could not interfere with the mortal realm without his knowing. He had talked with the nine Aedra and Martin a bit he was shocked that his friend had become a Aedra like his forfather Talos. Martin still called him Dracalus instead of his title of Sheogorath.

Dracalus looked to the door of his bedroom as it opened and smiled. Meridia was the best thing to hapin to him. The daedra of nature had helped him out in the begining and she had stuck around helping him manage his realm. After a while he began to fall in love with her and she with him. The only thing that could have made him happier would to have a child but alas try as they might she never was able to carry his child, at first it had eaten her up inside that she couldnt bear his child but his love for her never waivered not even once.

"Dracalus what ails you my love." She spoke to him as always slow and gentle like the spring breeze.

"Boredom, boredom and more boredom. I need to have a outlet. Something to keep my mind on track. So I dont loose it like the former."

Meridia walked over and pushed him down onto the bed and draped her form over his. "Azura and Mephala have found another realm if you want to take over it or just walk about. Plus you nee-" Dracalus silenced her with his mouth claiming her lips. Meridia moaned into his mouth. No matter how many times he took her she couldnt get enough of him.

Dracalus pulled away from her, and smiled. "Then lets go. I need some time off from listinging to the three mortal tormenters."

xxxxxxxxxxLine-break damn-itxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore Looked down apon the little girl that was the daughter of James and Lily Potter. He knew that he was condeming the child to a life of pure hell, but it had to bedone so she would willing to die for the wizarding world and see him as a grandfather figure and be easy to manipulate for the greater good.

"Albus you cant leave her here with these people! They-" Ablus interupted Minerva Mcgonagall midrant.

"The only family she has left."

"But they are the worst kind of muggles. Surly it would be better to have her raised by a wizarding family"

"No! Better for her to grow up away from all of that." Minerva Mcgonagall looked at the sleeping girl with a tear forming in her eye, she was hoping- no praying that the girl would find happness with her family. Albus set the little girl down on the doorstep of number four privit drive not knowing that Minerva's prayers had been answered but not by the god she would have hoped.

Albus aperated way just after Minerva had. Dracalus looked on in anger he knew what was going through that bastard's head. He wanted the little girl to be a lamb to be slaughtered. Dracalus walked over to the little girl and picked her up gently looking at her little face. She had dark red hair almost blood colored, a cute little face that just made his heart soften. The little one opened her eyes and cooed at him. Her eyes were emerald green and sparkled with inocence.

Meridia walked over and looked at the little girl over her love's shoulder then noticed a letter on the ground next to the spot the old man had placed the girl. She opened the letter and read the contents. "Her name is Jade Potter. Love what do you want to do now?"

Dracalus Looked at the house before grabing Meridia around the waist and pulling her close to him. He then narrowed his eyes and let loose one of his most powerful spells known as 'Dragon's Fire'. The spell had been created by himself when he was still a mortal. The spell was a explosive one that incinerated any thing within one hundred feet of the target and lasted for three hundred seconds. He sheilded the child and teleported a safe distance away to watch as the spell it the house.

Meridia looked on in shock Dracalus would have never let that spell loose unless he was in a rage or had to face a army. Meridia had never seen him use that spell before even during the great war he hadnt used any of his dragon spells as he called them. She looked at him worrying why he would use that in a town of allthings, the she notcied the look on his face it was the same look he had when he had faught Dagon.

"She is no longer Jade potter she is now Jade Aedra Sheogorath." He smiled looking down at the little girl who giggled at her new mother and father.

Well I noticed that no story had a person adopted by a daedra so i thought i would try it out


	2. Chapter 2

**we do not own 40k hellsing elderscrolls or a harry potter, or any other cross.**

In the early morning a house hold would be calm normally with a mother or father making breakfast with a smile and drinking coffee. But then again a normal house hold didn't hold a very powerful little girl who by the age of three had started reading chapter books and tomes that held powerful spells and had tested them on a poor servant known as Haskill with some entertaing results, one such incident left the poor man flying from a room in a burst of fire.

Seras a dark seducer watched as her charge sat reading a massive tome of spells while listening to music from other realms that her father, mother and she had visited. This time it was 'The butcher is king'. The little girl had shown a love of nature and a imagination that could rival her parents and that was a shocker as her parents were the Daedric Queen and Daedric King.

Jade looked up at her guard with a evil smile that made the poor woman tremble in fear, the last time she looked at her guard like that was the time she turned the poor woman into a powerful creature that she had named a Kentarossai. The Kentarossai was about twelve feet tall with massive spines jutting from it's back, it was overal black with light blue running down it's sides and green markings on it's chest. The thing had raptor like legs and the overall body type of a argonian with stone hard skin that resisted all magic. The Kentarossai could breathe fire, had a venom in it's saliva making it's bite lethal, had strength that was unheard of as one could lift up to five hundred pounds with one hand with little to no difficulty, top speed was about thirty mph, magika levels were off the charts, and loyal to a fault.

The first Kentarossai that Jade had created was named Godra. Godra was once one of Sheogoraths most faithful Golden saints, but then the poor dear was given to Jade as a Guard for the little dear when she was two years old and at the age of six little Jade decided to change Godra into a trooper of unstoppable power and strength. Even now Godra was still with little Jade were ever she went Godra was sure to be in the shadows watching.

Seras winced as Jade looked at her with that look. Jade was really the only thing that scared any deadra, that included Dremora. "Seras. Come here please. I have a idea that i would like to try." Jade said with a mix of her fathers Scottish accent and her mothers strange lilting one.

Seras mentaly screamed at her self to run away and hide from the 'Devil Princess' as some called the little ten year old. But she no choice in the matter and walked over to the little girl and awaited her doom. Jade said a strange spell and struck her down with a ball of black light from her fingertips. Seras Screamed out in agony as she felt her body changing from Jade's spell before she blacked out from the pain.

Jade looked down on Seras after having Godra move her body to Jade's bed to better watch the results. So far the changes were skin color, eye color, hair color and length, mouth structure, and body change. Seras now had long blond hair, glowing red eyes, pale skin, slightly wider mouth set with razor sharp teeth, and a more seductive body. Now all Jade had to do is wait and see how her Draculaina spell worked and if it failed to do it's job...then Seras could always have her soul ripped out and sent back to her plane.

Suddenly she awoke with a gasp. Jade made note that her voice was smoother without the echoing effect that Dark seducers normally had. "My lady what happened and why do I..." Her eyes narrowed in on a bottle of blood that Jade had pulled out and held out inform of her. Seras reached out and took the bottle and downed it faster than the eye could see.

Jade smiled, sofar good. "I think that I have made a perfection of uncle Bol's vampire. Let's see." Jade pulled out her note pad and a black quill and ice blue ink. "How do you feel, how is your eye sight and how fast is everything moving?" Jade asked ready to take any and everything she could.

"I feel great, better than ever. I can see better as well, and everything is moving in slow motion. Now please my lady what happened to me?" Seras asked feeling scared.

"I used you to perfect a creature of power that is terrifying normally but you will be the perfect...Vampire" Jade said with a smile she had done what many could not, she had made the perfect vampire, Dagoth ur had tried with his Corprus Disease and Ash Vampires, Bol had tried with that Nordic virgin girl, and the necromancers had tried with that virus a few years ago but she was the first to make a perfect vampire. A vampire that could go in the sun and far more lovely than the others. Jade squealed in happiness that she made another creature to aid her papa and mama.

"I thought i heard a scream come from here and what do I find? My little baby girl torturing her guard...again." Meridia sighed as she looked in on her daughter. "I swear you are becoming more like your father with every passing day. The only difference between you two is that you are shy and my little girl while your father is stab first and kill then ask questions." Meridia said as she picked her daughter up. "Your father wants to take you to meet with Dead-heart so you can learn some more about dragons"

Jade giggled when she remembered the last time she had spent the day with the Argonian dragonborn or Dovakiin as he preferred to be called. They had pranked the hell out of the high king of Skyrim and the remaining members of the blades, who had just laughed it off as Jade ran away with glowing goo that she and dead-heart made.

"Jade what did you do to Seras? I can tell that she is no longer a Dark Seducer." Meridia asked her little girl who found it fun to play with her hair. Ever since Jade was a baby she loved playing with her parents hair, once she put her fathers hair in a braid and then braided his beard. Dracalus walked around like that for two weeks before Jade changed her papa's hair again.

"I made her into a perfect living vampire without the nasty side effects of dieing, but she can only go in the sun if she has fed recently and I still don't know how she can infect other people. Oh well I will find out sooner or later, but in the mean time can she still be my guard? Please mama? Pretty please with a black berry on top?" Meridia burst out laughing at the little girl in her arms as she walked down the hallways of the palace of New Sheoth.

Dracalus looked up as her heard Meridia's laughter coming through the oak door to the left of his throne room and smiled. He had heard that Jade was experimenting again and that she had tried it out on some one. Dracalus sighed as he realized that soon his little girl would branch off and discover his dragon class spells, those spells were locked away for a reason, The last time he had used them was when a mortal from a different plane of existence found a old statue of his and prayed for help from any god out their.

(Spell Dragon class Flash back )

"The emperor protects!" A man in heavy power armor yelled as he charged at the Ork hord. A woman watched as the space marines fought and died for them. It was in that moment that a new threat came down on their heads.

"Chaos!" The woman turned to see the heretics attacking as well as the orks, first it was the eldar, then the orks, then a small hivefleet of the tyranids and now it was chaos. The woman then started to lose hope in the Emperor, if he couldn't save them then what could?

A chaos marine saw her and charged screaming blood for the blood god, as she ran for her life from this monster who would turn on his fellows.

She cried as she ran her child in her arms as she ran down the street her friends and family all but gone, their bodies littering the streets. She screamed as a bolter round tore her leg off from the knee down, as she fell the ground gave out under her sending her down into a dark cave that held a strange statue of a man. She cried out as she started to crawl to save herself and her child.

Suddenly a booted foot hit her in the side flipping her onto her back. "You gave me a good run but the fun ends here girl." The bastard laughed at her. The Chaos warrior looked down at her and smiled showing his sharp teeth. "but first lets have a little more fun with out the brat crying." He said as he leveled his bolter at her child.

"NO! Some one any one save my baby!" She screamed and to her shock along with the Chaos marine's. The statue came to life and knocked the bolter out of the mans hand.

"No more mortal shall you harm these people." Statue spoke with a anger that made the very earth shake and with that the statue stabbed the man with a stone staff right through the heart. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Dracalus turned to the woman and cursed, leg was gone from the knee down, her ribs looked broken from what he could see under her brown shirt along with one of her arms. "Hold still this will sting a bit." he said before he cast the spell 'Drake heal' "You called me here to protect the people of this world and that i will do." Dracalus told her from a quick look into her mind he knew what was going on above the ground. Dracalus doned his madness armor and summoned Umbra, Goldrend, and The Ebony Blade.

"Who are you? The woman asked him after feeling her wounds heal and her leg regenerate.

"I am Dracalus The king of the never there."

(Flash back end)

He had killed many that day, and before that was the final great war for the Empire that Ocato betrayed and sold to the elves. That was a long and bloody war, he had lead a army of Daedra, humans, beastfolk, and a few mer who had hated that they couldn't worship Talos and Ysmir. Dracalus laughed softly as he remembered the look on the chaos gods faces when they found out that the daedric king had devistated their army along with the orks, tyrnaids, and the eldar. Aperantly the only reason the old ones had lasted so long was because of the daedra helping them against the c'tan and the gods of the warp.

The door opened and Meridia walked in with Jade in her arms, and His baby girls two guards. "So Seras I see little Jade got you with one of her experiments." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes my lord." She said with a nod of her now blond head. Then she looked down with a small blush on her cheeks.

Dracalus looked over her and couldn't help but to laugh, as her armor was to small in the chest area and her skirt was now to short. "Before we go anywhere you need a new suit of armor Seras as of now you are the first ... what did your spell do to her Jade?"

"It made her into the perfect vampire, the spell name was Draculaina. I haven't thought of what to name her type though." Jade said happily as she squirmed out of her mother's arms and jumped onto her fathers lap. She smiled at her father showing her larger than normal canines, a result of a spell backfiring a few years ago.

"How about we name her type after your spell. Draculaina sound like a good name."

Jade cried out in joy and let out a breathe spell she had gained from eating the soul of a dragon. "Fus ru dah!" and a explosion of air rushed out of her mouth. Dracalus hadn't told her yet but he knew she was a dragonborn, A child born under the sign of the dragon, just as Martin, his family and Dead-Heart, little Jade was destined for great things.

Jade giggled as the spell left her mouth. "Jade how many time have i told you not in the palace?"

"You said in the house not the palace or throne room I'm not in trouble am I? Papa." Jade said while giving her father her best puppy eye that she could, knowing that her father would have no defense against it.

"Not this time but next time i will punish you by taking away your books!" Dracalus said with a smirk as he knew Jade would drive poor Haskill even more up the wall than she already did in fact as he said those words Haskill paled.

"Please my lord for all that is holy, don't take her books away I don't think we could survive ...that again."

"Fine, fine. I wont take away her books so i will find a different way to punish her." Dracalus said with a laugh.

Suddenly the doors opened and a Golden Saint walked in. "My lord. Lord Akatosh is waiting outside in the court yard." The golden saint said before turning around and going back to her post.

"Jade love i need to go and speak with Akatosh for a bit OK Hatchling?" He said with a smile it had always been his nickname for her ever-since she was but a babe in the crib next to his bed.

Jade looked up at her father smiling ok Papa don't take to long though you and uncle Akatosh talk for a long time about strange things. Oh and what is sex? I heard you and uncle talking about it last time."

Dracalus's face paled at the thought of giving her the dreaded 'talk' that all parents fear. "Your mother and I will tell you when you are older ok Little one."

"Ok papa." Jade said as she jumped off of his lap and walked to her mother and watched as her papa went to talk with the dragon god.

Sorry I haven't been writing i have hurt myself in training this month with a rollover simulator that had me flying around in a hummer because my fucking belt snapped i am ok but my ass, legs, head, and arms hurt like a bitch and i know how much cliffies suck but i felt this was the time to end this chapter and I hate the elves in Skyrim they can all burn in hell my original character could have wasted them all with dragons fire and the other dragon class spells i made sure they took a shit ton of magika and armor, potions, and spells to boost my magika levels to ungodly levels but they were worth it!

Sorry about that Thorfax and dragon hate the elves with a passion and consider Ocato a traitor becouse he most likely sold the empire out but we dont know for sure and we will hunt that info down soon enough and Dead heart is Dragons oc from Skyrim, Dracalus is Thorfax's oc from Oblivion, and Thorfax puts in Eldurazi She is my oc from morrowind. Dead heart is a Argonian, Dracalus was a Argonian before he changed his form, and Eldurazi is a Nord, All are skilled in blade magic smithing stealth and assassinations. Dracalus is skilled in heavy armor and has perfect maddness with the counts helm, Dead heart is skilled in heavy and has pure legendary Daedric armor, while Eldurazi is light and has glass armor. well this is Kin, Dragon, and Thorfax signing off Dragon and i had to write this since Thorfax broke his arms in the sim.


	3. The hunt for Rot

(Deadheart flashback)

T'was a quaint amberlit night in the heart of blackmarsh, Nordic mercenaries doning Orcish armours poured into the small subterranian Structure Deadheart called his home. "Mercenaries! Come forth." Said an orc who lead the warband. "Why would you be looking for mercenaries?" Said Deadheart slowly approaching. Deadheart had barely grew from a hatchling Slender and black-scaled. "The blades summon for dragon hunters. Wrot has risen from a barrow and we've exhausted our horses to death chasing him here." "I'm no dragon hunter, but I can use this!" He showed the orc a rather large axe the blade the size of the orc's torso. "That's a mighty fine toothpic you've got there" said the orc doubting an almost bone skinny argonian could use such a thing. "It has freed plenty of heads from bodies."

"Would you employ the services of a simple shadowscale?" questioned deadheart doning a deathly grimace bearing his fangs. "You start effective immediately! I don't want to catch you slippin' your fingers into my coinpurse." "AHEHEHEHE, I doubt I could even spend gold in blackmarsh Orckin." The night had been rough, the oblivion crisis in cyrodil had shaked the foundations of the empire, leaving blackmarsh ruinous and untamed in the legion's absence. Howls and roars of the larger less-than-sentient lizardmen that called blackmarsh their residence.

The following morning Deadheart picked his axe from it's mantle and strapped it to his back. He had been up late the night before sharpening the Swamp leviathan bone blade to a cicle point. He left his burrow joining the drudging mercenaries leaving his home. "So you haven't went crying home to momma!" said the orc, "Let me be Orckin, you will see why blackmarsh fears me!" Deadheart pulled a torn shawl over his head gently easing his mohawk-ish spines into the fittedly cut holes in the hood. Not a single word was said as they faught their way through blackmarshes fauna/residents meeting all sorts of bizzare colloured lizardmen in the heart of the swamp.

"HALT!" The orc crouched as he ground fresh soot in his gauntlets. I have a feeling he's here. "boorrrrrrrraaaawwwrrrr" Molten embers poured over the regiments first line, melting their armour as if it was a tin can in a forge. "Run for your lives!" Three of the nords ran for it ducking under tangled vines stomping on insects as they treaded earth. "Fun's over boyz!" The orc pulled his bow loose from it's straps. He shot an arrow into the dark only to hear a shriek of pain! Down fell the dragon, more angry now then wounded. None could have foreseen the dragon's true form. Pale bones stuck together by strips of dragonhide, molten substance poured from the creature's neck where the arrow had punctured. The dovah stomped forward charging as if though it had just learned to sprint. Most of the company charged, drawing great weapons such as halbierds, axes and greatswords. The conflict clashed, in a sudden explosion of death the party dispersed, Wrot flung two down crushing them beneath it's wing, The largest of the nords cut the first of the wing bones loose only to be minced by the dragon's maw.

Blood burst from it's mouth as the mortal was ripped asunder. The men continued fighting after the first line had been swept aside by Wrot's tail. Flailed bodies flew past Deadheart, he charged almost unthinkingly out of adrenaline and fear. He set loose his axe and rolled beside an unlucky nord who discovered why it was a bad idea to try to wrestle a dragon's ankle. With a mighty flip of his weapon he whirlwinded his axe on the Dovah's toes. Now toeless the Dovah wavered stumbling left into the side of a hist tearing the bark as it fell. Battle was ringin in his skull as mercenaries pressed the charge forward seeing a break in defense. "Swoop" The Dovah flung it's tail into a still charging nord flinging him aside as it reared Red-eyed pissed turning to deadheart!

"Uh-oh" Screamed deadheart as he started to run. He could feel heat searing through his shroud lighting his skull ablaize, The flaims licked around his eye melting scale and flesh from his brow. He leapt into a still pond not 20 feet from where he stood 30 seconds ago hoping for comfort in the water. The dragon roared in agony as nords chopped at it's tail severing vertebrae by vertebrae. The dovah craned, lit a few ablaize and turned for the finish of the last 15 of the nords. Their orc was still where he stood, peppering arrows into the dovah's hide. Burning trenches seperated the dragon from the remaining nords. Deadheart crawled out of the muddy pool, still shaking from his wound. He watched as the dovah launched blast after blast at the skittering nords who remained. The brawl had been so evident that all of black marshes residents had gathered... Lizardmen leapt from unknown brush stealing 7 mercenaries for their next meals, the dovah still raged lighting everything around it ablaize. The orc still bolted it with arrows as fast as he could losing confidence such a wyrm could tuely die. Out of the mud a naga rose... Trudging forward awaiting it's idea of green eggs and ham, lumbering towards him the orc drew a dagger ready to fight to the death. The naga discarded his spear throwing it into the last remaining deserter pinning him to the hist.

"You'll make a fine pair of boots!" The orc charged like a crazed wildebeast tackling the creature into the mud. Dramora started popping out into the fray, shamans conjuring like mad-lizards, so too did the swamp elves! having hunted the naga to near depletion in black marsh, they freed arrows that sang a song of death, hitting their conjurations centre-mass. Cries of agony poured in the resulting conflict, the dovah now leaping into trees shaking loose dozens of elves that had awaited the coming battle. Many lizardmen now clashed with elvenkind, chewing their way through necks and limbs, some being dismembered by elegant blades. Limbs littered the swamp, covering the ground in bloodied parts. The elf chieftan slashed his way through the lizardmen splitting skulls with his lance. One by one cadavres dropped around him, shamans started raising dead body parts that clinged to elve's ears tearing into their heads!

Deadheart rose. Mud comforting his burns he felt as though his time was finished, he saw none of his former mercs, a hungry jet-black naga sighted him. "Reearrrr" It screeched as it made a bloodthirsty charge for deadheart. Deadheart hefted his axe behind his head heaved and split the naga's torso to the abdominals. Something flickered in his mind, his first true taste for blood started. He sang his hist songs as he charged into the thick of it, elves unsure if he was a whelp of the naga turned to face him, lowering spears they charged! "Silmaeron guide my spear." Almost methodically phaelynxing their way through lizard men they formed line to brace Deadheart's charge. Deadheart as a young hatchling had an affinity for conjuration, and so Summoned a great frost atronach atop of the line. The Behemoth poured out of oblivion, stomping two of them to death right out of the portal. Elven chieftan sneared as the last of the Cadre of naga fell, only 12 of his brethren remained half of them screaming fleeing the still rampaging dovah, which had lost it's left wing in the fray.

With a gracefull sidestep Deadheart shifted to the right, pulling his axe as if it were a sythe, Lopped two elve's heads off. Blood fountained from the still standing corpses. Deadheart was overcome with reptilian instinct and started gorging upon flesh in the midst of chaos, his atronach still stomping around making a scene with 4 elves which were starting to crack the atronach's frame The chieftan hurled his lance into it's heart. The construct shattered with a blizzarding explosion freezing two of it's elven assailants. Pieces of elf littered the chaos. Two shamans remained running out of bodies to raise seeing as how the elves cut most of the biomass to ribbons unable to take form. They resorted to a charge! Soon it was a face-off two vs. two. The chieftan turned to deadheart still gnawing on a ribcage. "Rise lizard I challenge you to combat!" The four remaining combatants chanted backing into a square around the two... Having discarded his lance, the elf drew his shortsword which was sheathed in a moonstone hold. Deadheart threw his axe into the ground with a splat of blood meeting the air.

xxxbreakxxx

Deadheart stood full posture at 6 ft. "Fight to the death!?" "Discard your sword, we finish this as mortals!" The elf bowed dropping his blade. "So be it." "Nothing was said of magic!" The elf flung an ice spear into deadheart's lower torso. He shreaked in agony as he maddened with hate. RRRRoooaaarr, Deadheart lit his palms ablaize, he charged almost possessed by anger, true the ice spike drained his stamina, he trodded slower than usual pace but kept good distance covering 8 ft. in seconds. Boom, he grasped the elf's face with both palms searing flesh from his skull, the elf kicked him in the genitals for a break from the agony!, Deadheart felt the dark secret of his clans take dominion over his psychi!, "TerrtooleSzall!" words sprang from his mouth, Ground burst! Long dead rose from the mud, bursting upward the Elf started searing bodies. Blowing cadavre by cadavre to oblivion, Deadheart charged reunited their forms with a long awaited head butt, knocking the elf strait to his ass, deadheart lunged downward trying to eat his face as the elf kick rolled him over onto his back. The elf leapt, stomped but centimetres from deadheart's head, Barely missing deadheart tail sweapt him down raising to crawl towards his prey. Kicked in the face he fell backward the elf following with a chop to his throat. Deadheart exhailed, pushing forward, he kicked him center mass into the dirt. Mounted his opponent, proceded to slam his elbows into his prey's chest. Caughing blood the elf, burst freezing wind into deadheart's frame. Chilled to the joints Deadheart retrieved his place and bit the elf's face.

Screaming in pain the elf kicked and kicked, trying to free deadheart freeing himself for 5 seconds, deadheart came strong as if though drove from an unknown force. He started punching his body, breaking his bones to pieces, twirling around atop the elf he slammed every spine/ Sharp scales into his prey. He tore his cuirrass away. prying it from it's holds he clawed up the flesh of the elf, prying open the ribcage he stuffed his head into the elf's inside pulling out with a beating heart in his maw. His eyes aglow with fury he glared at the remaining myrmadons... They looked to eachother in absolute horror. Turned and fled to whatever fates awaited them thereafterward.

Deadheart sat alone amidst the soupey gore that littered the ground... He felt the pain, the remorse and whatever humanity he had left leave him that day. Nothing but silence still faught around him. "BOOM" "BOOM" "BOOM" The ground shook behind him. He stood unfearfully turned to face his certain doom that long awaited their final fight. A one winged mass of dovah bones pondered about him. Almost fearfull it had burnt out the last of it's flame in the previous skirmish. It had one chance to finish this. It reared for one last lunge. In three seconds the battle was over. The dovah lunged, to be greated by an axe through it's skull splitting through bone to the marsh floor. Molten blood poured from the esauphagus of the now dead behemoth the beast's soul fed into him. Deadheart stood. He saw what appeared to be a had reaching out of the ground. He pulled it and uprooted an entire skeleton doning a jagged crown with thorns on the inside of the rim, Deadheart knew not of this until he crushed the skull to retrieve the crown. Twas the crown of Dank-lair, a fallen naga kingdom. Deadheart put the crown which surprisingly fitted snugly around his spikes as if though it were destined to be his atop his head. It shot it's spines into his skull and locked itself in place never to be removed; Morphing into what seemed to be the greatest helmet of daedric make over his head. (I'll draw a pichur of it :P)

And so hatchlings, that was the story of Black-scale.. Who thereafter doned the title of Deadheart. 150 years ago to this stories date. The crown granted eternal life, regenerative prowess and an eternal conquest with one rule: The crown can never be removed.

Upon returning home all of blackmarsh looked at him as an outcast, a cannibal, a mad-man most feared him, none knew his battle, none will ever know. The lonesome Deadheart wandered 8 years afterward serving daedra, taking merc jobs and whoring around Blackmarsh marching his way through great conquest through cyrodil, Leading Argonian slave riots in morrowind. Till the day he was ship-wrecked upon the east shores of skyrim. Whereupon he trudged ever onward seeking for eternal purpose/love and battle. One fatefull day in a graveyard he found a ranting mad-man claiming his master was imprisoned in the pelagius quarter of the castle of Solitude. He walked the abandoned quarters seeking any life. In a mass of warp he was transported to a dead man's mind. A well dressed figure sat at a table with pelagius himself. "Mad-god huh?" Deadheart spoke to clarify his presence. "Aha! Looks like chaos truely does have a destiny for all! AHAHAHA!" Dracalus spoke grinning. "I've been searching for what seems an eternity brother." "We've work to do."

xxxxxxxxxEnd of chapter 3 foolsxxxxxxxxx


End file.
